Of Foxes and Blades
by Webhead99
Summary: Naruto is the child of Minato and Kushina two of the most powerful mages in the world. On the day of his birth he is kidnapped by Zeref worshippers and rescued by Kurama, who trains him into the next demon slayer. this is his story NarutoxErza
1. Chapter 1

**Of Foxes and Blades**

Chapter 1

It is October 10th in Earthland the night was young and the stars were fresh, a young man was running for his life because he knew that if he didn't get there soon he was going to die, not from a monster or a band of rouges like what he was famous for fighting no he was going to be killed by his wife, he was Minato Namikaze the yellow flash, the fastest mage alive and one of the ten wizard saints, he wasn't supposed to be afraid of anybody but his wife Kushina Uzumaki was a different story. Not only was she also a member of the ten wizard saints, she specialised in blades and chains and though she loved him she was not above beating the hell out of him for doing something wrong, and now was one of them moments.

Today he decided to go on a small mission thinking that nothing would go wrong, all he had to do was defeat a band of pirates that was terrorising a small fishing village, no sweat right, wrong add in a giant see monster and some bad timing on his/his sons part and you get a scared s class mage in a hurry to see his son born and not get his ass kicked by his wife, yep life was great.

Finally flashing to the hospital he asked the receptionist where his wife was before setting of full sprint to the birthing room.

"I'm here, I'm here did a miss anything?" Minato asked his wife as she grasped his hand tightly she screamed into his ear "WHERE WERE YOU, I TOLD YOU DON'T GO ON THE MISSION BUT NO MISTER YELLOW FLASH HAD TO BE THE HERO AND RESCUE THE POOR VILLAGERS AND MISS THE BIRTH OF YOUR FIRST BORN SON, IF I WASN'T GIVING BIRTH RIGHT NOW I WOULD KICK YOUR ASS."

"Sorry I promise that I won't miss anything little Naruto does from now on, forgive me?" He asked crying as his wife stated to crush his hand in her magic powered grip.

"I will after this." Kushina said as she squeezed his hand harder as the doctor told her to push. After 10 minutes of crying, screaming and swearing and that was just from Minato, little baby Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was born. After a few hours the couple were allowed to leave the hospital and return home, placing little Naruto in his crib both saints went to bed waiting to show everyone In Fairy tail, their son. Unfortunately they weren't going to get all the sleep they wanted as a few more hours into the night an unknown presence tricked the rune seal alarm waking them both straight up.

"Naruto" they both said as they leapt out of bed and ran towards their babies' room, knocking the door of its hinges they were shocked to see a clocked man in the room holding their son in his arms.

"Shit" the intender muttered before jumping out of the window followed closely by Minato and Kushina, Kushina re-equipping a katana and threatening to cut the man's balls of before dismembering him limb from limb for ever touching her son with his filthy hands and other brutal ways of punishing him. Minato was just silent trying to catch the guy without using his magic as he was quiet low on his reserves from the job and then the subsequent dash to the hospital, to be honest if he wasn't so low on magic this guy would be knocked out his son would be in his wife's arms and he would be back in bed, damn he hated it when his wife was right.

After half an hour of running, jumping, swearing and dodging spells they made to the centre of a forest, the kidnapper stopped and started laughing, when Minato was about why he was laughing hundreds of caped wearing people came out into the clearing.

"What do you want with my son?" Minato asked annoyed that he was outnumbered by all these people with very little magic, tonight was going to be a long night. "Simple this child has high reserves of magic and will make an excellent sacrifice for Lord Zerefs resurrection hahaha!" the one holding Naruto exclaimed before he was cut off by an uppercut by Kushina.

"My son is not going anywhere with you people." She said as she picked Naruto up and placed a rune on him before re-equipping a short sword to protect her son. The blade was 20 inches long, made out of a black metal and had a red hand guard and handle, the blade was called Nightcore a sword that when used at night its power would double at night, the blade would send out slices of dark magic at her opponents. "I don't care how many of you there are none of you will touch my son." She yelled as she swung her sword sending a wave of dark magic at the group of cultists, she then used her chain magic to tie up a few of the cultists that managed to dodge the attack. Minato was using some of his lightning magic to defeat the cultists in front of him. He stretched his arms out and summoned a magic seal at the end of them, "Lightning canon" He yelled sending a large blast of lightning at a horde of cultists, before creating a sphere of pure magic energy in his palm and slamming it in another cultists back "energy style: rasengan" he said before flashing off to fight some more cultists.

After a few minutes of fighting and more and more cultists joining in one of them managed to get a lucky strike on Kushina and she fell to the ground, blood coming out of her back as she held her son close in her arms. "No one is going to hurt, no one is going to hurt you" she kept on repeating as Minato tried to get to her, "Kushina noooo" he yelled as he saw one of the cultists walk up to her with a sword in his hands prepared to kill her and take Naruto from her dead body. He got behind her and raised his sword ready to lower it and decapitate Kushina, he laughed as he started to lower the bade but stopped when he heard the howl of a beast but it wasn't a dog or wolf it was a fox, said fox jumped out of a bush and bit the swordsman's wrist forcing him to drop the sword. The cursed but then fell silent as the fox jumped and ripped his throat open. The fox then walked over to Kushina and took a sniff of her blood, it then growled loudly and started to grow, first to the size of a horse, then the size of a house before reaching its true form a giant nine-tailed fox. The fox roared into the night causing everyone to look up at the demon before them. The fox howled into the night before sending all nine of its tails crashing down to the ground crushing most of the cultists and forcing the rest of them to flee on sight.

Minato shocked at the sight of the demon fox quickly remembered why he was here and saw his wife on the floor underneath the fox. "Kushina" he yelled as he rushed over to his wife and shook her awake "come on wake up speak to me." He pleaded she started to grown "5 more minutes" he smiled before whispering something in her ear waking her up. "_**Hello Mrs Uzumaki I am sorry for interrupting this family moment but I need to talk to both of you" **_came a voice that was new to both of them, standing there was the giant fox that had rescued them but instead of being the size of a small mounting it was now the size of a horse but still had nine-tails, "who are you, how do you know my name and what do you want with us?" Kushina asked. "_**I am Kurama, the nine tailed fox demon as you can see, but also I am an old ally of the Uzumaki clan, at first our two races the human and demon clans hated each other and wished to destroy each other, we fought a lot of us died on both sides. A few thousand years my ancestor was a young pup that was orphaned during the ancient war, as I walked around looking for food he was found by a human orphan named Kato Uzumaki your ancestor. He rescued my ancestor and the two became friends, my ancestor on Kato's deathbed promised that his family would look after your clan in their direst need, and for you that need is now."**_

"What do you mean?" Minato asked.

"_**What i mean is that that your child is in great danger, as you know followers of that prick Zeref would do your child harm for their own gain, for that I offer you my protection by me when he is old enough teaching him a style of magic **__**long forgotten, a magic as old as the dragon and god slayer magic, Demon slayer magic. This will make sure that he is safe from any threats in the future. That is my proposal will you accept it? **_Kurama asked.

"How long will you take him from us" both asked hoping for a short answer.

"_**It will take nine years for him to complete his training."**_ He said making them look down depressed. _**"Don't worry the first 3 years of his demon slayer training he can stay with you, that will start when he's five, so you will get eight years with the kit before he leaves for the rest of his training. Do you agree with the deal?"**_

"Will he be alright during his years training with you?" Kushina asked tears welling up in her eyes. Kurama nodded. "Will he be able to learn our techniques as well?" Minato asked getting another nod from Kurama.

"Then we will trust you with Naruto, please keep him safe when he's with you and make sure he becomes the strongest possible." Kushina said whilst crying. "_**Don't worry I will."**_ And with that Kurama shrank back to the size of a normal fox and the family walked home.

**Okay that's chapter one of my first crossover fanfic, hope you liked it. Next time will be a part Naruto's training trip, a brief show of his power, him rescuing Erza, them getting a crush on each other and Erza joining Fairy tail and getting training from Kushina because she sees herself in Erza and knows ****of her crush with Naruto. Until next time see ya.**


	2. Chapter 2 the rescue

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or fairy tail.**

Eight years, eight years since Kushina and Minato met Kurama, eight years since there son Naruto was born, and three years since he started training to become the first demon slayer in over 500 years. And it has been one month since Naruto left home with Kurama to train.

"**Kit that's far enough, this is the perfect place to begin your real training" **spoke Kurama Naruto's trainer a horse sized nine –tailed fox demon, looking at the area around them, they were in the middle of a mounting range, a small lake at the base of a waterfall to the right of them, grass, rocks and boulders around them and towering mountings above them. **"Yes this will do nicely."**

"So Kurama sensei, watch going to teach me" a small blond haired boy said jumping up and down in excitement. "Calm down Naruto" the demon said grabbing Naruto's one of his many tails "We will start your training soon but first we need to find a cave for us to sleep in." after a few minutes of searching they found a cave big enough for the two of them.

"**Naruto come down its time to start your training**." After a few minutes the young blond came down the mounting, face first after tripping over a lose rock on the way down. "So what am I going to learn today, a super cool attack that creates a huge as explosion?" Naruto said giddily whilst rubbing his face from the earlier fall.

"**No not yet first a history lesson"**

"Aww come on history's so boring"

"**Well tough luck kit as you're not going to learn any of my super cool attacks until you have learned more about my style of magic, got me"**

"Yes sir"

"**good now then as you know I the great Kurama is teaching you to become the first demon slayer the world has seen in a long time."**

Naruto nodded.

"**So know I am going to tell you the basics of my magic."**

Naruto smiled at this whilst ne knew that demonic magic was like dragon and god magic it was still different to them both in any way.

"**Unlike dragon slayer and god slayer magic, demon slayer magic has more than one affinity.**

"What do you mean by more than one affinity?" Naruto asked completely confused as to what the centuries old demon was talking about.

"**What I mean brat is that we demons and our respective slayers have two types of magic.**" But seeing his apprentice's confused look he decided to explain it more.

"**Right brat to become a mage you need to be able to use a type of magic, like your dad's teleporting and your mom's swords."**

Naruto nodded.

"**The great thing about magic is that you can use more than one type of magic, we demons took advantage of this fact to use one element like dragons and gods but we also learned how to use chaos or demonic magic that allows us to be even more destructive." **He smiled at this remembering the good times of him blowing gods, dragons and humans away with his signature tailed beast ball, good times, good times.

"Gotcha so what are you going to teach me then?" Naruto asked repeatedly.

"**Well the** **first thing I taught you was to create demonic fire and eat it, remember this will allow you to re-energise during battle much quicker meaning you can fight for longer, the only downside is that you can't eat your own fire.**"

Naruto looked in awe at this information in his head mini Naruto's were running about talking about how awesome he is going to be.

"I am going to be such a badass!" Naruto yelled to the sky after processing the information.

"**You won't be if I bite your head off for shouting." Yelled Kurama; **effectively scaring the blond.

"Y-Yes Sensei."

"**Good now the first move I'm going to teach you is the fire demons crushing claw" **and with that the old fox created a seal; stretched out its arm before bringing his claw down onto a nearby boulder destroying it instantly.

Naruto was gobsmacked me had seen his mum and dad spar and train and saw a lot of things get destroyed but to know he was going to be able to do that made him ecstatic.

"**Stop jumping around, and practise." **

"Don't worry I've got this." Naruto said with great enthusiasm as he tried the attack only for it to fail with him punch a boulder pretty hard.

"**Hahahahaha I knew you would mess up; that's what you get for being over confident brat. Now get up and try again."**

"Ok I won't quit until I've got this." Naruto said as he got up and took a deep breath before activating the magic seal and yelling out "fire demons: crushing claw." And attacked the previous rock; leaving an eleven inch claw mark in the boulder. "I am so awesome datteyabo."

"**Nice work kit; keep trying and you will be able to destroy a boulder in no time."**

"Thanks Kurama I'll keep practicing till I get so perfect." Said Naruto before, trying again.

"**The sky's darkening; something is going to happen soon, I don't know what it is but I hope Naruto will be able to deal with what is coming and I hope I'm there as well; I could do with a good brawl. Kurama said to himself before nodding off for a nap.**

_Time skip 3 years later_

Naruto aged eleven stood at the helm of a small boat that was taking him to the tower of haven. He was wearing black jeans, a dark red jacket that was open with an orange shirt underneath. Around his neck were a set of dog tags given to him by his family for his tenth birthday on the tags were their names on one with the fairy tale symbol imprinted on the other. "Come on Naruto focus remember what Kurama sensei said."

_Flashback_

"**Hey kit I have a job for you."**

"What do you want me to do?" Naruto asked whilst poking the fire in their make shift home. It was a simple cave dark; the only light being the fire inside. They had taken shelter from a storm for _health reasons, _or as Naruto thought the old fox didn't want to get his fur wet.

"**Recently whilst we were in town, I heard that some Zerefs' followers had been trying to revive him again."**

"You mean like those that tried to kidnap me on the day I was born?"

"**Yes, like the ones that tried to kidnap you."**

"So what do you want me to do?" Naruto asked.

"**Simple really: go in, destroy everything; rescue any prisoners and get out alive."**

"Got it sensei" Naruto replied before he went to sleep.

_Flashback end_

Naruto had just touched down on the island; he took a deep breath and steeled himself before looking for the entrance. After finding a group of cultists, Naruto followed them sneakily before they stopped at a huge door. After a few seconds the doors opened and the cultists entered with Naruto trailing them.

"Alright I'm in." Naruto said to himself as he walked around the tower trying to find any prisoners. "Ahh screw it." Naruto said out load before his fists set alight with white flames. "Fire demons: crushing claw!" He yelled out as he sent his fist into the closest wall effectively destroying it. "Kurama was right destroying things is fun." Naruto said out loud before laughing a bit.

"What the hell is going on." said one of the cultists in the room which wall had just been knocked down who seemed to be playing poker. He quickly noticed the blond and realised that it was Naruto who destroyed the wall. "Get him!" Another cultist yelled out before they all charged for Naruto.

"Shit" Naruto said to himself before he activated a magic seal in front of his mouth "Fire demons: Howl!" (_**It's a bit light Natsu fire dragons roar)**_ Naruto yelled out as a surge of white flames let out scorching the cultists and slamming them into a wall; effectively knocking them out. "Good that's one floor down, just another hundred to go." Naruto said to himself before he set off to the next floor.

_Tower prison level_

"What's going on? Asked a red haired girl; wearing rags.

"Apparently someone has broken in to the tower and started to attack the cultist." said a short, brown haired man that was near the door.

"Why would someone attack here?" Asked one slave

"Hopefully he is here to save us." Said another slave; excitedly.

"Get to the gates we can't let him get through!" Yelled a cultist as he and a group of over twenty rushed towards the heavy wooden doors.

**BANG**

The doors shook under the force of the attacker

**BANG**

The doors shook again. The cultists activated there magic as they waited for the mage to break through.

….

**BOOM**

The doors shattered of their hinges as a blond mage covered in white flames, dived into the room feet first as he kicked a cultist in the face. The blond flipped of the cultist before spinning in mid-air and catching another cultist with a powerful kick sending him spiralling through the cell wall.

The blond then followed up by punching another cultist in the face before giving another a quick left hook. Naruto created a magic circle before sending a sphere of fire at a group of mages "Fire demons: Exploding nova", he yelled sending another group of cultists flying. Naruto turned around when he felt a spark of lightning hit his back.

"That hurt." He said before charging at the cultist arm covered in flames.

In Erza's' cell the cultist was currently attempting to stand up he slowly got to his knees and was about to stand up fully when then

**Wham**

He was it in the back of the head with a shovel by Ezra.

"Erza what are you doing?" asked a girl with short brown hair, and a cattish like appearance.

"What I'm doing Millianna is getting payback for what they did to me, to us." The redhead replied before picking up the cultist's sword and headed out of the cell through the hole in the wall. "I suggest that if you want to get out of here you follow me and get out now." She said to the rest before joining in on the fight scaring the cultist and surprising the hell out of Naruto.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked as round house kicked a cultist away.

"I want to get out of here and the best way to do that is by fighting so do you want a hand." She replied before taking a cultist one on one, slashing him with her sword as he was trying to come to grips with what had happened.

"Ok then; I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze by the way."

"Erza, Erza Scarlet."

"Well then Erza lets go wild." Naruto said before charging at the rest of the cultist.

Erza quickly followed with the intention to get some revenge on the pricks that ruined her childhood.

The cultist whilst they had more numbers they were nothing against Naruto and Erza who were slaughtering them left, right and centre. "I think that's all of them." Naruto said panting a bit. He turned to look at her and couldn't help but blush she did look really cute. For a girl with one eye and had a good amount of blood on her. _Dammit Naruto focus._

"Hey Erza I think it will be better if we release the rest of the prisoners; there are still a few floors left so if you and the rest of the slaves want to leave now it will be for the best."

"I agree with you there but I'm staying my friend is still upstairs so I AM GOING TO RESCUE HIM." she said making sure there wasn't any room for argument with the last words she said. After taking a few minutes to catch their breath as the freed the captives Naruto stood up to address everybody.

"Everybody listen up, the lower floors have been mostly cleared for your escape; if you want to be free now is the time grab a weapon and run; there are a few boats outside which can take you to the mainland; if you're like Erza here and want some revenge follow me were going to the last few floors." Naruto said before walking towards the door quickly followed by Erza and her friends. Followed by a few others, who wanted to get there revenge as well.

After clearing the next couple of floors Erza stopped Naruto. "The next floor is the punishment floor." She said not looking at him once. "So your friend is in here then." He said looking directly at her; she turned around and nodded before setting out for the room her friend was in.

As they kept on walking wondering why there weren't that many cultists around most of the group figured that they had beaten them all. They opened the doors to the punishment level and were shocked to see the number of cultist waiting for them. Well everyone but Naruto who was in the mood for a good brawl.

"We cannot let them through" Yelled out one cultist.

"For the sake of Lord Zeref all shall fall." Yelled another as, he prepared for an attack.

The man didn't have a change to finish his magic circle as Naruto's foot was placed firmly in his face. And thus the final battle against the cultists had begun both sides charged at each other to see who was the strongest and who will see sunlight again.

Naruto was on fire _literally _as he attacked the cultists, he punched one in the gut before delivering a burning axe kick. He quickly created a magic circle and yelled out "Fire demons: Exploding Nova" throwing the sphere of white flames towards the cultists. He was about to continue his assault when a voice forced him to stop.

"Simon p-please be ok." Said the now tear stroked Erza as she was cradling her friend his jaw blown off by one of the cultists' spells.

"Heh heh I got one know to kill that red-haired bitch that has been causing us problems." He said as he created a magic circle and sent the attack towards Erza; who had no chance to dodge or defend herself and could only watch as the attack came towards her. She closed her eyes waiting for it to happen but was shocked when she felt nothing. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see her grandfather figure Rob in front of her blocking the attack with his own body. As soon as he cancelled the attack he collapsed; out of breath and exhausted. Erza walked over to him before falling onto her knees and started crying.

"Grandpa please be okay." She said between tears.

"I am sorry Erza, my magic is running out; I won't be able to take you to fairy tail." He said before closed his eyes for the last time.

Erza screamed out in fury as she awakened her dormant power. Picking up every weapon in the room she aimed them at the Zeref worshipers before releasing them allowing them all to taste her steel fury.

Naruto had just saw what had happened and was angry, no scratch that he was pissed; very, very pissed. White flame covered his body as he created a magic circle. "Fire Demons: Howl." He yelled as he released a demonic roar of fire and destruction towards the cultists, blasting them all onto the ground or into walls broken and unconscious. The leader of the group, who stayed back after seeing the look of Narutos' eyes, no longer were they blue and full of life, they were now red with black slit pupils; that promised nothing but pain and anguish.

So he did what all bullies do when they find a bigger and stronger bully or a victim that fights back he ran way. "Get Back Here!" Naruto yelled as he chased after the leader, swinging at him with his crushing claw attack. The leader managed to enter a room and slammed the doors shut. He was now shivering in terror at the horror that was chasing him. He closed his eyes and prayed "Zeref lord of darkness and creator of demons, please protect me from the monster." He repeated over and over again, like a mantra hoping to somehow survive this disaster.

He didn't have a chance. Naruto broke the doors of their hinges before walking up and grabbing the cultist by the throat. So you're the one running the shots around here." Naruto said looking the cultist right in the eye before using his other hand to remove the leader hood. "Now who gave you the right to pretend to be a demon and do this to innocent lives?" Naruto asked his words like venom cursing the cultist who had no choice but look Naruto in the eye and mouth the words _Lord Zeref. _

Naruto dropped the man before taking five steps backwards. He then burst out laughing. "So you follow that prick, please. You put all these people through hell to revive the evilest wizard ever. Haha; what a joke."

"And what gives you the right to criticise the great Zeref." The cultist asked before remembering that he had no chance against this kid.

"My problem with Zeref if that not only is he an evil douchebag, his lame imitations of demons give real demons a bad name." Naruto said with his back turned to the cultist.

"Well if you now some much about demons you can join them in hell. Hell Providence" The cultist leader yelled sending a purple/pink flame attack towards Naruto, believing that since Naruto couldn't see him his attack would be successful. How wrong was he going to be?

Naruto Turned around quickly and opened his mouth, he stated to eat the attack; scaring the ever living crap out of the cloaked weirdo.

"What are you?" the cultist asked as he looked at Naruto awestruck.

"I am the student of a true demon; I am a Demon slayer. And now it is time for you to go bye bye." The blond said as he turned to face the man side on. He brought his right arm up to face his opponent and his left up on the other side. He created a magic circle and fire started to burst out of his left hand. Another circle appeared in his right hand. "Fire demon slayer's: Demon burner." He said as he released the white flames in his right at the cultist, seriously burning him and sending his through the wall; through the tower and out into the ocean.

Naruto breathed in deeply then exhaled before turning around and walking outside.

_Tower of heaven base_

Naruto walked outside and saw that there were a couple of boats left to take him and the rest of the cultists back towards the main land. He scanned the crowed before he found who he was looking for. "ERZA" he called out and he ran towards her "Erza wait up." The blond said as he was about to catch up to her.

"What do you want N-N- Naruto?" She said in a bit of a depressed tone but seem__to change when she saw the blond mage.

"So did you find your friend?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah but it was too late he died from the torture." She replied inwardly seething that she had to lie to her saviour but she thought it was for the best.

"I'm sorry about your loss, but on the bright side the guy in charge of place I kicked his ass for you." Naruto said with his usual foxy grin. This seemed to bring a smile to Erzas' face as she pictured the man that ruined her childhood getting his ass handed to him by the fire wielding blond.

"Ooh yeah, I heard you wanted to join Fairy Tail." He said and she nodded in replay. "Well I just happen to be a member and so would you like to come back with me?" he asked hoping that she would say yes.

"Really you mean that?" She asked in reply giddy in hope.

"Yeah of course I mean that now come on" He said as he grabbed he hand and led her onto a boat. "Fairy tail awaits." He finished with as he looked out across the ocean finally being able to return home for a bit. As Erza leaned her head on his shoulder her one eye following the blonds gaze onto the horizon.

_Time skip 1 week later Mongolia, in front of Fairy Tail guild_

"Well here we are Fairy Tail the best guild in all of Fiore." Naruto said before he started to walk towards the guild. "Well are you coming or Not?" he asked as he turned round and noticed that Erza was just standing there. Erza smiled as she saw the guild before the followed Naruto into the guild.

But what she saw surprised her. The stories her grandpa told her about the place had made her believe it would be a grand place, with music, fighting and nobility. Instead she saw a beer house with half the wizards drunk and the other half of fighting.

Naruto walked up to too an old short man, wearing a light yellow outfit outlined with fur and a pointy hat. He was drinking out of a mug and smirking to himself whilst doing it.

"Master I have brought us a new member." Naruto said to the old man, who in turn put his mug down before looking at Erza.

"Hello young one, I am Makarov the master of Fairy tail. And who might you be." He said introducing himself to the young red head.

"I am Erza Scarlet and I would like to join Fairy tail." She said with a great amount of confidence in her voice as if she was back in tower about to rescue her friend.

"That's good to hear Erza but before I let you join I would like to know what happened to your eye?" the old master said before picking up his drink and gulping it down.

"I had it taken out by some very evil people." She said quietly so the rest of the guild couldn't hear.

"Well we will have to sort this problem out them." He said before standing and walking towards the doors. "Come" he said as he turned towards her and beckoned after her with his hand.

Erza looked at Naruto for advice, who nodded in return she then went and followed the short old man.

A few minutes after Erza had left to follow the master Naruto was sitting at the bar drinking a glass of coke, minding his own business when a familiar voice sounded in his ear.

"Naruto is that you."

He turned around a caught the glimpse of the person behind the voice for a split second, before be clomped in a bear hug by a long red haired women, that was wearing a red top with a green apron like dress.

"Mummy can't breathe." The blond said whilst trying to fight out of her grasp.

"Yeah my Naruto has come back dattebane!" his mother Kushina yelled out as she continued to crush her sun in a deathly hug. After a few minutes of crushing her son, Kushina stopped when her husband Minato managed to yank Naruto out of her arms; which is no easy feat.

After a few minutes of talking and getting re-equated with his family they asked how he has been. What he has learned and whether or not Kurama was treating him right. But then they cut to the question of why was he really here?

After telling him about his mission and how he met Erza, his mother had a twinkle in her eyes thinking that she could be a future wife for Naruto and a daughter in law for her.

"So when will, this Erza be back?" Kushina questioned winking at Minato who caught onto her plan. "She should be back soon something about getting her eye fixed or replaced something like that." Naruto replied wondering why his parents wanted to know everything he knew about Erza. He was brought out of his thoughts when Erza entered.

"Speak of the devil here she is." Naruto said getting his parents attention that turned around to see the girl. Naruto now had a good chance as any to see what she truly looked like. Her short red hair made him think a bit of his mother he then for the first time looked into her eyes, her deep brown eyes that held so much pain and sorrow seemed to shimmer when she saw him.

She walked over to him in wonder of who these people in front of him were. To Kushina this girl was perfect; she looked like a mini replica of her, and Naruto was a mini Minato it would be like a second coming of some sort. A mini Kushina inside her head was busy jumping up and down holding a sign with perfect written on it screaming out in joy about how Erza would be a great daughter in law. Minato just smiled when he saw Erza he had the same idea as his wife but without the chibi mental image.

"Hello you must be Erza Scarlet right, I am Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze; and this is my husband Minato Namikaze, we are Narutos' parents." Kushina said pointing everyone out before putting her hand out for Erza to shake.

The young girl shook the older red heads hand before introducing herself. They talked for a while about Erza's past which made Kushina and Minato very angry. But brought a smile to their faces when she told them Naruto saved her and defeated the leader of the group.

"So Erza what type of magic do you use?" Minato asked wondering what this little girl used to fight her way out of the tower.

"I don't know the name of it but I was able to control a load of weapons and launch them at the enemy." Kushina replied a bit timidly thinking they would laugh at her for not knowing the name of her own magic. She was brought out of her thoughts when Kushina grabbed her into a tight hug saying that she has the same type of magic as her and would be willing to train her to learn how to use it; which Erza quickly agreed to. Unknown to the two youngsters Kushina was going to use this training to not only create the second coming of fairy tails most powerful partnership she was also going to make sure that both Erza and Naruto got together.

Naruto spent the rest of the week with Erza and his family talking, training and generally having a good time but when the time came for him to leave again he had to try and fight out of his mother's death grip, and it wasn't helped that Erza also had one. Naruto finally made a deal with his mother saying that she could come with him to Kurama. After a few train trips a stop in a town being attacked by Vulcans this was quickly defeated by the other son team.

After climbing through a mountain range they met up with Kurama who was surprised Kushina had come, after a few arguments a quick beating which Kushina gave to Kurama using her chains for putting her son in harms reach. Kushina gave Naruto a big kiss and another bone crushing hug before handing him a message lacrima telling him to call whenever he can. She then kissed him on his whiskered cheek before setting off home.

_Later that night_

As darkness took over the sky Naruto and Kurama were lighting by a campfire discussing the mission and the events after words. They soon got onto the topic of Narutos training.

"**Kit I from what you told me about that job I gave you I think it's time to teach you, pure demonic of chaos magic as it is called. **The nine tailed fox said making the young blond raise his fist in celebration.

"Yes this is going to be awesome." Naruto said in joy before yawning as it was late and he was tired form the journey here. "I am going to be sleep you Kurama sensei and thanks for teaching me." The blond said before turning over and shutting his eyes to sleep.

"**Night Naruto, get your rest because if you thought the last three years were tough then the next three will be hell." **The fox demon said before he himself closed his eyes.

_**Right that's chapter 2 done. Please fav, follow and review. Next time I will be heading towards the canon storyline with a few changes. Till next time.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Lullaby part 1

**Chapter 3**

The guild was the same as always some people were drinking others were chatting the rest were either fighting or picking up a mission.

Everything was going normally until the front door slammed open revelling an average height male with orange hair wearing a green fur lined coat and an orange shirt.

"This is bad!" He yelled getting everyone's attention, "Its Erza…. She's back!"

This made everyone panic in terror at the threat to come.

Everyone stopped as the sound of heavy metal footsteps came closer to the guild, revelling one of the most beautiful women ever seen. She had long red hair, brown eyes, a slender figure and large breasts. She was wearing a Heart Kreuz personalised with the fairy tail insignia, a blue skirt and black boots.

She was carrying a large horn over her head which she quickly placed on the floor.

"I have returned. Is the master here?" the red head said.

"The master is at a conference." Said Mirajane Strauss, a slim well-endowed woman with long white hair, she wore a maroon pleated ankle length dress with high heel shoes.

"Listen on the road I heard that Fairy tail had been causing problems. Master may let you get away with it but I won't!" Said Erza; before turning to face members of the guild.

"Cana stop drinking dressed like that! Vijeeter dance outside! Wakaba I see cigarette butts on the floor! Nab pick a job! Macao!" she said before taking a deep breath.

"Honestly, you cause so much trouble, but I'll be kind and say nothing today."

"Is Naruto here?" She asked Mira who shook her.

"No he is still on his mission to capture a manticore in the west forest; he should be back late tomorrow." She said seeing the disappointment in Erza's face at her words.

"_Plan B then." Erza _saidto herself before turning to face Natsu and Grey who were in a weird head lock hug.

"Natsu, Grey I need your help for a mission."

"Sure Erza." Said a blue haired boy called Grey Fullbuster all he was wearing was a pair of dark coloured boxers and a necklace.

"Aye." Said a boy; with spikey pink hair. Fang like teeth; he was wearing a black jacket with orange trim; matching three quarter length pants and a pair of sandals.

"Be at the train station tomorrow." Erza said before walking out of the guild.

The Next day

It was early in the morning at the train station in Mongolia town; Grey and Natsu were doing their usual thing of picking a fight with each other, whilst a blond haired, blue eyed well-endowed woman called Lucy sat on a bench next to the magic blue cat Happy.

Lucy's conversation with happy was cut short by the arrival of Erza carrying a cart full of luggage, her surprised reaction was made even bigger when the two arguing mages were suddenly jumping up and down hugging each other claiming they were best friends.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice you before, who are you again?" Erza asked Lucy who responded with,

"I'm Lucy I am new at the guild, Mira asked me to come along."

"So you're the young mage who defeated a gorilla mercenary with just one finger. With you on bored, this mission will be easy." Erza said causing Lucy face fault in surprise.

"Erza I will come along on one condition, after the mission us two will fight." Natsu said gaining the red heads attention.

"Natsu you idiot your just going to lose again." Grey said putting his hand on Natsu shoulder to calm him down.

"I am stronger than last time Erza I won't lose." The dragon slayer said.

"I can tell you have improved but let's see if it's enough to beat me." Erza said making Natsu yell out in joy that his challenge was accepted.

On the train

Natsu was currently knocked out curtsey from a punch to the cut by Erza.

"So Erza would like to enlighten us on what the job is about?" Grey asked for once he was fully dressed even wearing a coat this time.

"Yes I might as well, we are after the dark guild Eisenwald they currently have a dark magic called Lullaby in their possession we don't know what they are going to do with it but it is going to be very big.

"Lullaby like those things you sing to kids?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know if it's like what you said but it was sealed for a reason and that is enough for me. But the thing I am most worried about is the leader of Eisenwald; the grim reaper Erigor."

"How did he get that nickname?" Lucy asked terrified at the threat to come.

"Once upon a time Eisenwald was a legal guild like us. Then when the council banned assentation jobs Eisenwald decided money was more important than following the law so they became a dark guild. Erigor got his nickname because of all the people he had killed." Erza said making Lucy shiver at the thought of going up against such a person.

At Oshibana station

A blond haired nineteen year old male was sitting on a bench in the train station. The blond was of average height slightly built with ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a black fur lined overcoat and black combats. On his feet was a pair of boots.

"According to the message Mira sent me I need to catch one more train so I can meet up with Erza." The blond said out load to himself. "Luckily I finished that mission quickly the manticore was only a kit so it wasn't much trouble to capture. I took the first train back home. That's when Mira contacted me and told me that Erza and two others would be here sooner or later so I got of my train and decided to wait here."

The blond was Naruto Namikaze s-class mage of fairy tail. Son of two of the ten Wizard saints. But most important to him Boyfriend to Erza Scarlet! He loved that girl more than anything and was waiting to take their relationship up a notch. They have dated since Naruto returned to the guild; they spent most of the time with each other. They had done some intimate things with each other. They practically lived together. Why not just make it complete.

"All I need is the right ring and location and I am good to go." He said to himself before noticing a large group of people enter the station.

"This is going to be trouble!" Naruto said to himself before getting ready for a fight.

Back on the train

The group was just sitting on the train chatting and waiting until they reached their destination.

"Erza what type of magic do you use?" Lucy asked wondering what the most powerful female in fairy tail magic was.

"Erza's magic is very pretty it makes her enemies bleed a lot." Said Happy.

"It's not that pretty I think Greys magic is much more beautiful." Erza said, before looking at Grey who put both hand together and made an ice sculpture of the Fairy Tail symbol.

"I use ice make magic." Grey said calmly before he started to look out of the window again.

"Get ready were here." Erza said before getting up and walking out of the train to the platform.

After everyone was outside they left the platform and continued to the main city. Until "Where's Natsu?" said Happy sitting on Erza's luggage.

"Dammit! This is my fault can you please hit me." Yelled Erza before rushing to a rent a magic mobile stand.

On the train

Natsu was sitting in his chair depressed he hated trains they always made him sick.

"A fairy tail mark you must be one of those legal mages." Said a man who was wearing a white outfit, including coat and pants. He then kicked Natsu in the face.

"Don't act so big because you are in an official guild, Mr Fairy. Do you know what we call you guys? We call you flies." He said before jumping backwards when he noticed Natsu's hand light up.

"You call that magic, this is real magic." The mysterious attacker said before activating a circle sending his shadow out to attack Natsu; hitting him square in the chest.

The train the suddenly stopped; causing the bad guy to fall over allowing an old wooden flute with three eyes carved into it to fall out of his pocket.

"Huh what's that? Natsu said getting to his feet.

"You have seen it." The shadow mage said before seeing Natsu jump at him his fist on fire aiming straight for him.

"Shadow guard." The dark mage said forcing his shadow to cover him from the attack.

"The temporary train stop was an accident by an outside source we will now continue the journey." The voice of the intercom said before the train slowly started to move.

"Crap, I got to get out of here." Natsu said realising what was going on he quickly reached for his back pack and went to exit the train.

"You're going to regret crossing paths with Eisenwald!" said the shadow user.

"You're with Eisenwald, huh? I'll teach you to mock fairy tail!" before realising the train was picking up speed and decided to jump out of the window, head-butting Grey who was holding onto the magic-mobiles roof."

"Natsu you okay?" asked Erza when she stopped the car.

After a few seconds both Natsu and Grey were standing and arguing over whose fault it is.

"Besides some weirdo attacking me on the train I'm ok."

"Weirdo?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah he was a part of the group that tried to eat Happy, claimed to be a part of Eisenwald…"

"You fool!" Erza yelled as she slapped Natsu, "Were going after Eisenwald! Why did you let him get away?"

"First time I've heard of it."

"We discussed this on the train on the way here. You should start to pay attention more!" Erza replied as she turned and walked over to the magic-mobile, strapped herself in and said "He was on that train, we're going after it!"

"What was the guy like?" Grey asked trying to find out what the teams foe looked like.

"He wasn't very distinctive all I can remember is that he carried a creepy flute that had three eyes."

"Wait, did you say three eyes?" Lucy asked in horror.

"Yeah; why?" Natsu said as clueless as ever.

"I have read about lullaby its death magic, supposedly created by Zeref."

"Really"

"Yes, and that's why we have to stop Eisenwald before they use it!" Erza said, everyone quickly agreed with her on got in the car and travelled full speed following the train tracks.

At Oshibana station

Naruto having quickly sensed the oncoming threat, decided to get into a relaxed fighting stance not to raise suspicion. And then it happened. The doors flew open revelling a large group of people, none of them looked like travellers or tourists and Naruto could tell there was a bad vibe coming from them.

"Ladies and gentlemen this station is now the property of Eisenwald, so Prepare to die!" Yelled the leader of the group; A lean built man with long sliver white hair carrying a large scythe on his back.

"Magic wind palm!" Yelled the Scythe carrier as he covered his palms in wind magic and thrust them forwards, towards the group of civilians Naruto was standing in.

"Shit!" Naruto screamed in his own mind before jumping from his place in the crowd doing a front flip and landing in front of the attack.

"Fire demons spiral shield!" yelled Naruto as he put his palms in front of him, activating a magic circle Narutos white flames started to spin creating a large circular shield blocking the attack, keeping the normal people safe.

"Everyone get out of here now." Naruto yelled getting everyone's attention. "I'll hold them off." And with that he shot forward hands and feet on fire ready to kick some ass.

Later with Erza team

The team had just arrived at the station, wondering why there was a massive crowd outside complaining and the rumours floating around during their complaints. Erza decided to go straight to the guy with the megaphone to find out what's happening.

"Tell me! What's happening inside?"

"Who are you?" the guy said before being head butted by Erza who decided to ask the next person. That also ended with a headbutt.

Lucy who was carrying Natsu at the time noticed this and said "I guess she has no use to people who can't answer her quickly."

"Finally starting to understand what she's really like." Said Grey

"Where are your clothes?"

"Eisenwald inside lets go." Erza said getting a nod from Grey and a complaint from Lucy about having to carry Natsu.

The team then ran inside to find the dark guild after noticing some dead or knock out soldiers, but the thing that surprised them the most was when a body came flying through the archway landing a few yards behind them.

"Someone is fighting up there lets go." Erza said starting to climb up the steps to the platform.

"Erza shouldn't we help him?" Lucy asked who instantly regretted it after seeing the look Erza was giving her.

"He was one of the guys I overheard talking about Lullaby leave him." Was all she said before continuing upwards.

"Look like the fly has reinforcements." Said Erigor; noticing Erza's team presence.

"What do you mean by reinforcements?" Erza asked wondering what was going on.

"Wait a minute, Erza!" Naruto yelled out getting Erza's attention.

"Naruto is that you?"

"Yeah I could use a little help here some of these pricks got a few lucky shots in when I was trying to get the civilians out."

"Got It, Re-Equip!" she said before activating a magic circle summoning a sword into her hand and charging into the group.

"That's nothing we got tons of magic swordsmen right here." One member yelled out as a small group left to do battle against Erza.

They were instantly cut down by her much better skills.

"Good to see you again angel eyes." Naruto said quietly as the couple were now back to back.

"Same here hot stuff." She replied in the same soft quite tone.

"So jackass with the scythe what are you doing taking over a train station?"

Erigor leapt on to one of the station announcement speakers.

"You plan on broadcasting it?"

"There are thousands of onlookers outside that at the right volume will be in the melody's range. No if I put on full power I could wipe out the whole city."

"What melody is he talking about?" Naruto asked Mira didn't give him much info on the mission and he was too busy protecting civilians to hear any plan.

"It's a forbidden form of magic death magic." Erza replied before re-facing Erigor.

"I plan on using Lullaby to cleanse the world of fools who preserve their livelihoods by flaunting their rights, ignorant of those who've had their rights stolen away. It is a sin to live oblivious in this unfair world. Therefore… the reaper has come to dish out punishment."

"That won't give you your rights back, and besides you lost them when you decided to keep doing the wrong thing." Lucy replied.

"We don't want rights. We want power!" Erigor said back.

"Fire demons: Chaotic combustion!" Naruto yelled cutting Erigor off throwing a spear of white flames at the wind mage. Who only just managed to dodge it by using his flight magic, the attack continued on and went straight through the roof of the station followed by an explosion creating even more damage.

"Naruto you idiot stop destroying everything. It gives the guild a bad reputation!" Erza yelled at the demon slayer before slapping him on the back of his head.

"Sorry Erza I didn't expect him to dodge." Naruto replied only to inwardly scream at the look his girlfriend was giving him.

"I am leaving the rest to you. Show the true terror of a dark guild." Erigor said before he disappeared.

"Natsu, Grey you two follow him; together you can beat him." Erza yelled from inside the crowed getting ready for a fight.

Natsu and Grey were also getting ready for a fight against each other.

"Are you two listening?" Erza yelled back.

"Aye sir!" Both said before running after Erigor.

"Only two girls and a flaky looking blond how is this supposed to stop us?"

"Like this! Fire demons: Howl!" Naruto yelled out sending out a large stream of fire from his mouth towards the dark mages in front of him.

"Open gate of the giant crab! Cancer!" Lucy yelled out whilst activating her magic key summoning a man, with six crab legs on his back. Holding two pairs of scissors; wearing an open collar blue shirt with dark blue pants and sunglasses.

"Take them out with style." Lucy commanded and Cancer shot off cutting all of her opponent's weapons and hairs making them all look like a kappa.

"Nice cut, shrimp." Cancer said after finishing the attack.

"Nice work Lucy!" Erza said making Lucy cheer in happiness. "However his sentence ending bugs me he should say something like snip not shrimp." Making them both depressed.

"That being said there are still so many of them." Erza said before activating her magic "Re-equip."

"Her armour is coming off!" said one of the dark mages whilst the others looked on with hearts in there eyes.

"Fire Demons Slayer: Double Demon Burner!" Naruto yelled out sending his white hot flames from his palms towards the group looking at his girlfriend trying to catch a glimpse of her nude. "_Only I get to do that." _Naruto screamed in his own head; his attack effectively burning half the group into unconsciousness.

"That spell, one half fairy tail's royal family Naruto Uzumaki the flame king."

Erza at this point had finished her transformation, appearing in silver armour with a small breastplate that barely covered her chest. Her biceps were protected with metal straps and she also had on very large plated gauntlets that supported a feather shape design on them. Her lower body was protected by a large skirt and boots also supporting metal ornaments shaped like wings. On her back was a pair of large metallic wings as well.

"Dance my blades. Circle sword! Erza yelled out summoning a number of blades in front of her which span in a circle at high speeds until Erza released the spell sending the swords at the remaining members until only two were left standing.

"Whoa, they defeated all of them using only one attack each." Lucy said before noticing Naruto and blushing. "He's cute!" she added.

One of the two remaining members charged at Erza his fists glowing only to be cut down in an instant.

"There's no doubt about it… it the Titania, the Queen of the fairies! Erza! With the royal family here I have no chance." said the last standing member of Eisenwald, before running away.

Erza de-equipped her heaven wheel armour and appeared in her normal outfit.

Lucy was off her head saying how she has fallen for both Erza and the mystery blond.

"Nice work Erza." Naruto said before hugging her tightly which Erza then turned into a passionate kiss.

Lucy seeing this was heartbroken at how the sexy mystery man and the gorgeous Erza were apparently dating.

"Lucy go after him now." Erza said making Lucy snap out of her daze before starting to run off.

"So who was that?" Naruto asked as he caught Erza how had nearly collapsed at the lack of magic in her body.

"Lucy she's new."

"She's cute." Naruto said earning him a glare from Erza.

"Don't worry you are still the only one for me beside both you and mum will kill me if I go after anyone else." Naruto joked earning a small giggle from Erza who proceeded to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Let's just have a break here Natsu, Grey and Lucy can do a bit whilst we recover." Erza said as she leaned back into Naruto's arms, smiling as he tightened his hold on her and whispered in her ear "I love you."

_**That's chapter three done next chapter will be the conclusion (I hope) of the lullaby arc. Please review, fav and follow. See you next time.**_


End file.
